


Ängste

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Momente im Leben, in denen man wirklich jemanden brauchen kann, der einem zur Seite steht ;)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/49147.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ängste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts), [Farfie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Farfie).



> **A/N:** Für Baggi, die die kurzen Texte vermißt, und Farfie, die weiß warum :) Der Bingbang-Text nähert sich seinem Ende, und ich komme hoffentlich bald auch wieder dazu, anderen Unsinn zu schreiben.  
> Thiel hat seine Ängste mal wieder von mir …

***

„Jetzt geh‘ schon endlich zum Zahnarzt! Das Gejammer ist ja nicht mehr mitanzuhören!“

„Das wird bestimmt so wieder …“

Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das wird wieder? Du hast die letzten drei Nächte nicht geschlafen!“

„Aber …“

„Hast du Angst vorm Zahnarzt oder was?“

„Das mußt du gerade sagen.“

„Wieso? Ich nehme meine Vorsorgetermine sehr ernst – zweimal im Jahr.“ Boerne fletschte die Zähne. „Einwandfreies Gebiß. Bis auf den Zahn natürlich, den du mir ausgeschlagen hast.“

Thiel stöhnte und versuchte, das Pochen in seinem Kiefer zu ignorieren. „Das wirst du mir wohl noch in den Grabstein meißeln. Und ich rede nicht von Zahnärzten, sondern von Ärzten im allgemeinen.“

„Vor denen ich genausowenig Angst habe.“

„Ach was. Und der Aufstand jedes Mal?“

„Ich kenne die Inkompetenz meiner Kollegen eben viel zu gut“, erklärte Boerne ungerührt. „Mit Angst hat das nichts zu tun. Das ist völlig rational.“

„Genauso rational wie meine Hoffnung, daß sich der Zahnschmerz von alleine wieder legt“, murmelte Thiel und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sich das Pochen in einen stechenden Schmerz verwandelte.

„Ich habe dir einen Termin gemacht“, sagte Boerne. „Um zehn. Jetzt geh schon endlich, und heute Mittag geht es dir besser.“

„Aber ich muß doch -“

„Krank gemeldet habe ich dich auch schon. Es gibt kein Zurück, Thiel.“

„Was fällt dir -“

„Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen und dir die Hand halten?“

„Untersteh dich! Ich bin 45! Ich gehe seit Jahrzehnten alleine zum Zahnarzt!“ Diesen letzten Rest an Würde würde er sich nicht auch noch nehmen lassen.

„HmHm.“

„Was?“

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal beim Zahnarzt?“

„Ich …“ Er dachte nach. Das war schon eine Weile her. „Vor vier oder fünf Jahren. Wieso?“

„Dachte ich mir.“

„Was dachtest du dir?“

Boerne lächelte, und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

„Und wer hat dich damals hingebracht?“

„Susanne …“, zwängte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Verdammt. „Aber nur, weil der Arzt meinte, daß ich nach der örtlichen Betäubung besser nicht Auto fahren sollte!“

„Das stimmt jetzt doch sicher auch noch“, sagte Boerne sanft.

Er nickte widerstrebend.

„Na komm. Ich fahr dich.“

* endet hier *


End file.
